A Christmas Special
Chris: Welcome to a Christmas special of TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON! You just saw Shnitzle get the axe. Who will get the axe next? We decided to just do this episode on Christmas Eve. (AT BREAKFAST, EVERYONE IS WEARING CHRISTMAS HATS) Chris: Morning campers, did you give gifts to your buddies today? Mandy: I don't have a buddy. Chris: Before we start the next chall… (gets interrupted by Justin taking the case) Justin, what are you doing here? Justin: Just taking the case. Amy: Wow. He's a hottie. Chomper: What's a hottie? Izzy and Gwen: Chomper? Chomper: Izzy? Gwen? CC: Jinx: What is a T-Rex doing here anyway? Chomper: I haven't seen you since TDV. Chris: Guys, this is Chomper. He is today's guest star. Oh, and he brought presents for you remaining campers. Chomper: What do we do with him? (pointing at Justin) Cream: Um, excuse me Mr. Hot Guy, can we please have the case back? (giving him a cute look) Justin: No. Cream: Ok then. (kicks him in the wrong spot) Justin: Here's the case. Cream: Than… (something takes the case and puts a fish on Justin's hair) Huh? Justin: Oh, my hair. My hair! Someone get the smell of fish out of my hair. Courtney: Did you really think I'd leave? Hahaha. You'll never get back. Not even from a little runt. Chomper: I'm not little! Izzy: I'm not let her get away with this. Goo: I'm not letting Izzy get all the glory. Dee Dee: (sees remote control Chris dropped when Justin took the case) Ohhhh, what does this button do? (presses button) Chris: Dee Dee, stooooopppp! (ground below them blows up, sending them flying while still holding they have) (everyone lands at different spots with different people) Katie: Wow. I feel like I just woke up from a bad dream. Sadie: I know. Katie: Where are we anyway? Sadie: I think we're on the Dock of Shame. CC: Chris: Okay, we were originally going to do a spook challenge for this, but Dee Dee missed up the controls, so the new challenge is to find all your teammates, by the way, Chomper is assisting the Stars. CC: Chomper: Oww. Even a sharptooth can get hurt. CC: Dexter: I can't believe my stupid sister messed up the controls. Numbah Five: Hey, Sharptooth, where are we? Chomper: Looks like the bonfire. Coco: Cococococococo (One of my least favorite places) Goo: (on Izzy) Ughh.. What am I sitting on? Izzy: Get off me, you… Goo: Oh, sorry. Maybe I'm not so sorry. Chomper: (to Coco and Numbah Five) Tell Leshawna that I said she's pretty loud. Leshawna: Yo, what did you say tyrannosaurus? Starfire: No, he's a triceratops Leshawna. Chomper: No, I'm a sharp tooth. Starfire: No, you're a triceratops for sure. Leshawna: Come Star, we have to find everyone before the day ends. Starfire: That's the way to use the Christmas spirit Leshawna. Leshawna: No, I just want some new kicks after the big crash we had. Chomper: I think some landed in the west side, since it is the larger area. Numbah Five: Good thinking, Sharptooth. Coco: Cocococococococococo (I thought you were dumb) Chomper: I found Panini, Gwen, Trent, and Sonic already. Panini: Hey, T-Rex boy, have you seen Chowder? Chomper: Who's Chowder? Gwen: Her insane crush. Numbah Five: Gwen, Trent, you're under a mistletoe. Coco: Cocococococo (You two must kiss) Gwen: I'm alright with that. (Gwen and Trent kiss) Goo: Fine, I'm stuck with you crazy. Let's go to the west since it is a large area. Izzy: No it's the east. Jack: Do you know where to go Bubbles? Bubbles: No, but I'm afraid to be alone in the forest, Mr. Jack. Jack: Something is here. (bush rattles) (bunny hops out) Jack: There you are, I've been looking all over for you. Bubbles: Is that for me? Jack: Yes. Bubbles: Ohh, I'm going to name it Cuttie. Blossom: We found you, Buubles. Buttercup: Even though she's not on our team. Blossom: Be kind to our sister. Buttercup; I know. Cream: Do you know where we are going Ed? Edurado: All I know is that we are in a very scary cave. Where is senioreta Amy? Amy: I'm all alone. Hello? Any one there? (Izzy and Goo find Amy) Izzy: Amy! Amy: Izzy, what are you doing? Izzy: Me and Goo we're having trouble figuring out where to go. Amy: Ohh, Izzy, stay with me. I'm afraid of the dark parts of the woods. I think I saw a bear. (Rouge, Bloo, Dexter, Numbah One, Mac, Leshawna, and Starfire find Katie and Sadie) 15 NINUTES LATER (ALL GOATS TOGETHER WHILE SOME STARS ARE STILL MISSING) Chris: Okay Stars, pick your favorite loser to send home. Chomper: See you guys soon. Gwen: We'll all see you at the finale. (Chomper leaves presents for everyone to have) Mandy: How nice. Coal. BONFIRE CEREMONY Chris: Shame, shame, shame. Come on stars can you just a challenge for once, jeez. Instead of cookies, we'll just hand out presents. Isn't that nice? Goo: Yeah, presents, presents. Chris: Okay, Goo, Buttercup, Gwen, Mandy. Mandy: More coal. Chris: Couldn't find one suitable for you. Blossom, Numbah Three, Panini, Jinx, Coco, Cyborg, Sonic, Trent, Grim, Raven, Numbah Five, and….. Dee Dee. Chowder: Rats. Panini: Don't worry Chowder, I'll win for you. Mandy: Curses. Cream: Ed, we have to stop the Goo-Izzy Conflict, it is annoying. Edurado. Si, I have a plan. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction Category:Specials